On Rainy Day
by oohsehoonie
Summary: Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya.Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.KaiHun. JongHun. Kai. Sehun. Exo member. yaoi. dldr.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin. **

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****On rainy Day****"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**.**

**.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya. **

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

** Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan turun dengan deras membasahi kota bernama Seoul. tak memperdulikan orang orang yang sedang berjalan dibawahnya**

**Tak perduli pada sosok kurus yang sedang menangis di bawah hujan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Namja berkulit seputih susu sedang menangis di bawah hujan**

**Di sebuah taman bermain yang menyimpan kenangan indah serta buruknya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/DELETE?**

* * *

><p><strong>review juseyo~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya. **

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

.

.

**Warning : It's ****YAOI****! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**** BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, ****Kim Jongin****, ****EXO member****.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**On rainy days****"**

.

.

.

Sosok itu tengah menangis dibawah derasnya guyuran air yang membasahi kota Seoul tanpa ampun. Bunyi petir yang menyakiti pendengaran tak dihiraukannya. Sosok itu terus saja menangis sambil memeluk lututnya di bawah sebuah pohon tanpa memperdulikan kata yang sering di ucapkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa jika berada di bawah pohon saat hujan akan tersambar petis. Toh, keduanya sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya dan Sehun baru saja menghadiri pemakaman mereka beberapa jam yang lalu dan jika bisa Sehun ingin menyusul mereka. Isakan yang dikeluarkannya semakin keras saat mengingat kedua mendiang orang tuanya.

Sehun, namja yang tengah menangis itu mengangkat kepalanya saat sebuah payung yang entah dibawa oleh siapa melindunginya dari hujan. Sosok itu memandang Sehun iba dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu.

Sehun dengan kasar melepas pelukan dari namja berkulit tan tersebut dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

"Sehun kau kemana saja? Dan astaga.." yeoja setengah baya itu berteriak saat melihat Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya

"Biar aku yang mengangkatnya ma" seru Luhan, sepupu Sehun dari negeri Tirai Bambu

"Cepat siapkan air hangat dan baju ganti untuk Sehun. Kalian harus merawatnya dengan baik" perintah yeoja tadi pada maid-maid rumah Sehun

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus Sehun. Kalian siapkan saja air hangat dan baju ganti untuk anak ini" perintah Luhan sambil mengangkat Sehun.

Setelah mengganti pakaian Sehun, Luhan kemudian menyelimuti sepupunya itu kemudian ikut berbaring bersama namja milky skin dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya erat sehingga dirinya susah bernapas.

"Luge~ aku susah bernapas" ujar Sehun. Ia tau ini sepupu kesayangannya dari harum yang ditangkap indra penciumannya. Wangi jeruk.

"Luhan gege" rengek Sehun saat Luhan masih saja terlelap dan makin mempererat pelukannya

"Hyuuunggg" suara Sehun semakin keras

"Kau lucu kalau merengek seperti itu Hun" ucap Luhan kemudian beranjak dari ranjang Sehun

"Kau menyebalkan hyung" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sekarang kau harus makan. Sudah dua hari kau tidak menyentuh makanan" ujar Luhan seraya menyuapkan bubur pada Sehun

"Apa selama itu aku tidur? Lalu bibi mana?"

"Mama sudah berangkat ke Beijing 2 jam lalu"

"Lalu kau kenapa masih disini hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil memakan buburnya

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menjagamu kalau aku ikut ke Beijing? Lagipula apa kau lupa mulai besok aku akan menjadi guru di sekolahmu"

"Ah benar. Hyung aku harus memanggilmu apa saat di sekolah? Ya! ada tugas yang belum ku kerjakan" heboh Sehun

"Tenanglah Hun, tugasmu sudah hyung kerjakan. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa yang penting sekarang kau tidur lagi. Besok kau harus bersekolah"

.

.

.

"Sehun,boleh aku duduk disini?" seorang namja tan bertanya pada Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan buku-bukunya

"Bukankah masih banyak kursi yang kosong Kai-ssi? Bisakah kau jangan menggangguku? Apa kau belum puas dengan semua hadiah yang kau dapat?" ujar Sehun dingin

"Aku berani sumpah hadiah itu sudah ku kembalikan. Kenapa kau tak mau mempercayaiku sih?" ujar Kai putus asa. Ia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan hal yang sama pada pemuda di hadapannya ini namun Sehun masih saja keras kepala dan tak mau mempercayai ceritanya

"Kalau begitu jalani hidupmu dengan baik bersama Kyungsoo. Jangan menggangguku lagi. Pergi sana, kau membuat hariku semakin buruk"

Sehun langsung duduk saat Han seonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka, begitu juga Kai yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun tanpa memperdulikan namja penyuka bubble tea itu

"Oh Sehun dimana buku pelajaranmu?"

"Ehm,itu saem.."

"Bukunya ada pada saya saem. Saya melupakan buku saya di rumah" ujar Kai disaat Sehun tengah merangkai alasan yang tepat

"Kim Jongin, beridiri di luar" perintah seonsaengnim

Sehun hanya menatap Kai yang sedang berjalan keluar dengan kesal. Harusnya Kai tidak bersikap seperti ini padanya. Ini membuat semua menjadi rumit untuk Sehun

"Mianhae saem. Ini bukan buku saya. Buku saya dirumah" ujar Sehun lalu beranjak keluar kelas diikuti pandangan siswa lain yang menatapnya heran

"Saem, maklumi saja Sehun baru saja berduka. Jadi mungkin dia masih terbawa emosi" ujar sang ketua kelas, Suho saat melihat Han seonsaengnim ingin mengamuk

"Baiklah,kita lanjutkan saja pelajarannya"

.

.

.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura baik padaku. Kau pikir aku tak tau kau akan menjadikanku bahan taruhan lagi" ujar Sehun saat menemukan Kai di taman belakang sekolah

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bermaksud menjadikanmu bahan taruhan bersama Chanyeol. Kau bisa tanyakan saja padanya"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Orang seperti kalian tidak pantas dipercayai" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar

"Aku sudah muak melihatmu Kai. Berhenti bersikap seperti tadi padaku. Kau seharusnya menjauhiku setelah memenangkan taruhan bodoh itu" ucap Sehun menahan tangisnya

Setelah itu Sehun berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kai yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai Hai, adakah yang nungguin fanfic ini? Gimana? Gimana? Jelek yah? Kependekan? Alurnya kecepetan?**

**Author butuh saran, jadi tinggalkan komentar kalian untuk fict ini~**

**Ini gak di edit dan gak diperiksa lagi, jadi maafkan saja kalau banyak typo(s) bertebaran. Author khilaf/?**

**FF ini untuk si kkamjong yang lagi ultah. .cie.~**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya. **

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's ****YAOI****! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**** BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, ****Kim Jongin****, ****EXO member****.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**On rainy days****"**

.

.

_._

"_Kau jangan berpura-pura baik padaku. Kau pikir aku tak tau kau akan menjadikanku bahan taruhan lagi" ujar Sehun saat menemukan Kai di taman belakang sekolah_

"_Sudah kubilang aku tak bermaksud menjadikanmu bahan taruhan bersama Chanyeol. Kau bisa tanyakan saja padanya"_

"_Kau pikir aku bodoh? Orang seperti kalian tidak pantas dipercayai" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar_

"_Aku sudah muak melihatmu Kai. Berhenti bersikap seperti tadi padaku. Kau seharusnya menjauhiku setelah memenangkan taruhan bodoh itu" ucap Sehun menahan tangisnya_

_Setelah itu Sehun berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kai yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tulisan yang diberi efek miring(italic) adalah flashback**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung,hiks.." Luhan bingung melihat Sehun berada di ruang kerjanya dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia segera memeluk Sehun dan berusaha menenangkan namja albino itu

"Wae?" ucap Luhan seraya mengelus rambut Sehun "Apa karena Kai lagi heum?"

"Hyung, setiap melihat si hitam itu bayangan appa dan eomma selalu terbayang di pikiranku" kata Sehun sambil terisak

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi. Paman dan bibi sudah bahagia diatas sana. Kau jangan membuat mereka sedih karena hal ini. Jangan hiraukan Kai lagi, kudengar ada namja bernama Kris yang mengincarmu. Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja?"

"Dan dijadikan bahan taruhan lagi? No,thanks hyung" Sehun mengelap air matanya

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Dan lebih baik kau disini saja,sesekali membolos kan tak apa" ujar Luhan saat melihat Sehun ingin keluar dari ruangannya

"He? Mana ada guru yang menyuruh muridnya membolos?"

"Aku hanya bersikap baik. Apa kau mau teman-temanmu melihat keadaan seorang Oh Sehun si ketua kelas dalam keadaaan kacau seperti ini?" Luhan menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang tersedia disana

"Ya, ya. baiklah. Kau bisa memberiku izin untuk kelas berikutnya. Aku tak mau dicap siswa tukang bolos

.

.

Kai berkeliling gedung sekolahnya untuk mencari Sehun, sambil memegang tas Sehun kakinya melangkah ke setiap sudut bangunan sekolah. Keringat yang mulai membasahi bajunya tak dihiraukan, yang penting baginya hanya segera menemukan Sehun dan mengantar anak itu pulang tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Yang ia tau Sehun sekarang tinggal sendiri bersama para maid. Dan sudah jelas tak ada yang akan mencarinya karena kedua orang tua namja itu sudah tiada beberapa hari lalu.

"Aiss.. kemana anak itu" Kai berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya lagi, siapa tau Sehun kesana untuk mengambil tasnya. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya keadaan kelas yang sedikit berantakan akibat siswa yang melalaikan jadwal piket mereka. Nihil. Sehun tak ada dimana-mana dan sekarang ia sangat cemas.

Kai teringat ada tiga ruangan yang dilewatinya begitu saja. perpustakaan, UKS dan Kantor seorang guru baru dari China. Bodoh, bukankah tadi Chanyeol memberitahunya Sehun sedang tidak enak badan dan berada di UKS. Seharusnya Kai segera ke UKS sedari tadi bukannya mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti ini.

Namja tan itu segera berlari keruangan di lantai dua,kakinya yang mulai lemas tidak dipedulikannya yang penting sekarang menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Kai langsung panik saat mengetahui pintu ruang kesehatan itu terkunci. bagaimana jika Sehun terkunci di dalam sana?

"Mianhae Sehuna" samar-samar Kai mendengar suara seseorang tengah berbicara dari ruangan yang diketahuinya sebagai lab fisika sekaligus ruangan untuk guru fisika baru di sekolah mereka.

Kai mengintip kedalam ruangan dan dilihatnya Luhan atau yang dikenal Kai sebagai Lu seonsaengnim tengah memeluk Sehun yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. Kai tersenyum tipis saat melihat gurunya sangat memperhatikan serta mengkhawatirnya Sehun. Namun senyumnya hilang melihat bibir tipis Luhan mendarat di pipi mulus milik Sehun.

Kai baru akan menarik Sehun dari pelukan Luhan saat melihat Sehun terbangun dan langsung memeluk Luhan. Namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu terlihat nyaman saat Luhan memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya. Kai meletakan tas Sehun di depan pintu dan melangkah menjauhi ruangan itu. Entah mengapa hatinya nyeri melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bangunnya cepat sekali?" Luhan mengeratkan pelukan mereka

Sehun melirik jam lalu menghela nafasnya " Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari waktu pulang hyung"

"Ya, hyung tau. Tapi kau butuh tidur lebih banyak"

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Badanku sakit jika tertidur dalam posisi seperti ini"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Luhan langsung menggendong Sehun ala bridal style

Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah tas yang terletak begitu saja yang di ketahuinya sebagai tas milik Sehun.

.

.

.

Kai tampak gelisah di dalam kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Kenapa Sehun bisa bersama Lu seonsangnim? Kenapa mereka berpelukan? Mengapa Lu seonsaengnim mengecup pipi Sehun dan kenapa pula namja itu malah mengantar Sehun pulang dan membawanya ke sebuah rumah besar. berbagai pertanyaan dan jawaban yang ia pikirkan sendiri terus berputar di dalam otaknya. Bagaimana jika Sehun dalam bahaya? Bagaimana kalau guru barunya itu menculik namja yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya sebulan terakhir?

Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, Kai segera menghubungi Sehun. Masa bodoh tentang Sehun yang pasti akan memarahinya dan berakhir pada pemutusan sambungan sepihak oleh Sehun.

'Yeoboseyo?' Kai semakin panik. Ini bukan suara Sehun, ini suara Lu seonsaengnim

'Halo?' 'Yak, Sehunie, temanmu menelpon. Cepat bangun' Kai mendengar Luhan mencoba membangunkan Sehun

'Ais, aku tak punya teman hyung. matikan saja palingan orang iseng' Kai mendengar lagi suara khas Sehun yang sedang mengantuk. Perlahan ia menyadari betapa ia merindukan suara lembut Sehun yang dulu sering memanggilnya. Bukan suara yang sekarang ia dengar di sekolah. Suara Sehun-nya terlalu dingin untuk namja semanis dirinya

'Mianhae. Jangan menganggu Sehun lagi' suara Luhan mendadak dingin dan sambungan pun langsung diputus secara sepihak seperti pemikiran Kai sebelumnya

"Mimpi indah Sehuna" Kai memutuskan untuk tidur mengetahui Luhan menjaga Sehun bukan malah menyakiti Sehun seperti dirinya

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat menuju kelasnya sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Diluar sedang hujan dan sekarang Sehun sangat kedinginan. Seandainya Luhan tidak mengancam akan memandikan dirinya mungkin Sehun masih bergelung bersama selimutnya. Walaupun ia dan Luhan sangat dekat sedekat kura-kura dan tempurungnya tetap saja Sehun malu.

"Hey manis, kau tampak kedinginan. Mau kuhangatkan?" Sehun langsung menatap tajam orang yang seenaknya memeluknya dari belakang dan mengatainya manis

"Kenapa diam? Kau suka kupeluk begini?" Kris. Sehun tau benar sunbae ini. Orang ini yang menyadarkan Sehun bahwa Kai hanya memanfaatkan dirinya sebagai bahan taruhan. Seharusnya Kris tidak memberitahu Sehun. Seharusnya Sehun masih bisa bersama Kai sekarang jika saja Kris saat itu tidak memaksanya menemui Kai yang tengah menerima hadiah dari Chanyeol.

'Aigoo, apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Sudah bagus Kris mau membantumu. Yah, walau akhirnya Kris juga mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku' Sehun merutuki kebodohannya

"Hyung, bisa kau lepas? Aku akan ke kelas. Dan kau juga harus ke kelas 'kan?" Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris

"Ya ya ya, pergi sana. Kau ini bisa tidak memikirkan perasaanku sedikit saja? Sudah sana, pergi ke kelasmu. Kalau kkamjong itu menganggumu lagi langsung bertahu aku" Kris berlalu sambil memberi Sehun sebuah wink dan hanya dibalas oleh senyum Sehun

Sehun kembali melangkah ke kelasnya dengan cepat. Ia baru teringat ada tugas fisika yang belum ia kerjakan. Bisa mati dirinya jika tak mengerjakan tugas dari Park Seonsaengnim yang dikenal sebagai guru killer di sekolahnya.

'Hah, seandainya Luhan hyung saja yang menjadi guru fisikanya'

Sehun sudah pasrah akan menerima hukuman dari gurunya saat bel berbunyi dan dirinya baru sampai di depan kelasnya. Itu berarti tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang tersisa 5 nomor.

Ia lalu mengambil bukunya dan meletakannya begitu saja tanpa niat memeriksa atau sekedar membacanya.

"Hei Sehun, hari ini kau duduk sendirian? Aku akan duduk bersamamu" Kai. Namja itu lagi-lagi mengganggu ketenangan Sehun

"Kai sudahlah untuk apa ka uterus mendekatinya seperti itu. Dia sudah tau kau hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan. Tidak usah merasa bersalah. Dia memang harusnya sadar"celetuk Tao yang bosan melihat pemandangan yang tiap hari di tontonnya

"Kau sudah dengar ucapan Tao? Sekarang silahkan pindah dari sini Kai-ssi" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan

"Bukankah kau yang seharusnya pindah?" ucap Tao sinis

"Well, aku bisa saja pindah tapi tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya bangku disamping tempat kau duduk Tao-ssi. Dan aku tak mau duduk denganmu" jawab Sehun tak kalah sinis

"Bukankah itu berarti tempatmu bukan disini?" tambah Chanyeol

Sehun yang sudah tak tahan berada disana memilih keluar kelas daripada meladeni anak-anak seperti mereka

"Oh Sehun, kembali ke tempat dudukmu" Semua siswa memandang kearah sumber suara berbeda dengan Sehun yang malah menundukkan kepalanya

"Sehun kembali ke tempat dudukmu" Sehun menatap orang yang menyuruhnya itu dengan tatapan memelas namun tetap saja orang yang ditatap tetap tidak memperdulikannya

"Jangan berniat membolos jika tak ingin appa eommamu kecewa" ucap gurunya lagi

Sehun segera duduk kembali disamping Kai. Ia selalu tak tahan jika menyangkut appa dan eommanya, sekarang saja ia sudah mau menangis mengingat kedua orang tuanya

"Xi Luhan imnida. Saya pengganti Park Seonsaengnim untuk menjadi guru fisika kalian dan beliau memberitahu saya agar mengumpulkan tugas yang dibarikannya pada kalian. Sekarang kumpulkan tugas itu" jelas Luhan pada murid-murid yang menatapnya bingung

Perlahan, semua murid termasuk Sehun maju ke depan dan mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Sehun bahkan tak mau menatap guru barunya itu.

.

.

.

"Wah Sehun, kau dapat nilai sempurna ya kali ini? Tumben sekali" ujar Kai saat melihat hasil kerja Sehun

"Kau mau menghinaku? Sudah jelas ada 5 nomor yang belum kukerjakan" Sehun merebut bukunya dari tangan Kai

Matanya terbelalak melihat nilai seratus yang tertera disana. Sehun melihat pekerjaannya tak percaya. Ini tulisan Luhan. Hyungnya itu memang baik walaupun tadi pagi sempat membuat Sehun ingin menendangnya.

Kai melihat Sehun tersenyum melihat niainya. Kai tau bukan Sehun yang mengerjakannya tapi Lu seonsaengnim yang mengerjakannya. Tulisan tangan di buku Sehun persis seperti tulisan Luhan seonsaengnim di papan tadi.

Sepertinya Kai harus siap menerima jika Sehun tidak akan pernah kembali kepadanya. Bahkan Sehun sekarang tak pernah sekalipun melirik Kai sebelum Kai sendiri yang memancing perhatian Sehun padanya.

.

.

.

"Hyung dingin" Sehun merapatkan diri pada Luhan. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di halte bus.

"Mianhae ne? Hyung seharusnya membawa mobil tadi pagi" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun berusaha menyalurkan hangat pada adik kecilnya itu

Kai yang melihat adegan itu pun menjadi tak tahan. Dia sangat penasaran apa hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Setaunya Sehun itu anak tunggal jadi pasti Luhan bukan hyungnya walaupun bisa dibilang wajah mereka memang sedikit mirip

Kai melihat Luhan sedang memakaikan mantel pada Sehun sehingga tubuh namja itu terlindung dari hawa dingin dan cipratan air hujan yang menyentuh tanah

"Tak bisakah kita berlari sampai rumah?"

'Oh, mereka tinggal serumah' Kai mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah dibicarakan dua anak manusia itu

"NO! Kau tak ingat beberapa hari lalu kau hampir dua hari tak sadarkan diri hanya karena berada dibawah hujan selama beberapa jam?" Luhan menolak mentah-mentah ide Sehun

"Itu 'kan beberapa jam hyung. Kali ini pasti hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit dan kita bisa berhenti di kedai kopi di sekitar sini. Aku sudah tak tahan hyung ini sangat dingin"

"Tetap saja tidak bisa Hun, kau pasti akan sakit setelah ini. Sini hyung peluk sepertinya bis akan lama datangnya" Luhan mencoba memeluk Sehun lebih erat agar Sehun merasa lebih hangat

'Jadi Sehun tidak masuk karena hujan-hujanan waktu itu. Seharusnya aku langsung saja membawanya pulang saat menemukannya waktu itu' Kai lag-lagi merutuki kebodohannya karena membiarkan Sehun terkena hujan lebih lama waktu itu

Kai terlarut dalam penyesalannya pada Sehun. Banyak sekali kata 'Seharusnya' yang muncul di pikirannya

'Seharusnya,aku tak menjadikannya bahan taruhan' 'Seharusnya, Kris tidak memberitahu Sehun' 'Seharusnya, Kai bisa meyakinkan Sehun' 'Seharusnya, sekarang ia yang memeluk Sehun dan bukan Luhan'

"Ayo pulang. Hujannya sudah reda" suara Luhan menyadarkan Kai bahwa hujan telah reda dan saatnya dia harus melihat Luhan dan Sehun pulang bersama lagi dan parahnya ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Luhan ternyata serumah.

Kai memutuskan untuk mengikuti keduanya dari jarak yang cukup aman namun ia masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan kedua manusia itu. Kai memutuskan untuk memakai topinya yang selalu berada di dalam tasnya dan berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya agar tak terlihat menurigakan.

"Sehuna, mianhae ne?" Luhan membuka percakapan saat mereka selesai membeli dua gelas coklat panas

"Wae? Untuk apa hyung minta maaf?"

"Soal tadi pagi. Seharusnya hyung tau bahwa kau tidak ingin duduk bersama Kai dan mianhae teah menyinggung tentang paman dan bibi"

"Gwaenchana hyung"

"Jangan sok kuat Hun, hyung tau tadi kau bahkan hampir menangis" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang sempat ia lepaskan tadi

"Ani! Memangnya aku cengeng seperti hyung. Ditinggal bibi ke Jepang saja sampai menangis"

"Hei hei, itu kenangan masa lalu Hun, jangan dibahas lagi" Luhan jadi salah tingkah. Hilang sudah kharismanya jika Sehun mulai membahas masa kecil mereka dulu

'Jadi mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil? Apa keluarga mereka sangat dekat' Kai mendengar percakapan keduanya dalam diam.

Matahari sudah menghilang hampir sepenuhnya, namun namja tan itu tetap mengikuti sepasang namja yang sekarang tengah bergandengan. Kai mulai berpikir bahwa Luhan sengaja mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk memegang tangan Sehun sebelum ia menyadari ia juga pernah melakukan itu pada Sehun.

Kai terkaget saat ponselnya berbunyi. Sungguh ia merutuki siapa pun yang menelponnya saat ini karena kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi ia ikuti langsung berbalik kearahnya. Beruntung topi dan jaket melindungi identitasnya. Kai langsung berlari saat Sehun mulai melihatnya penasaran.

Disaat Kai berlari, Luhan malah entah kenapa menampilkan smirknya.

Kai mengangkat panggilan yang dari tadi terus mengganggunya saat sudah agak jauh dari Sehun

"_Ya! Jangan mengikuti Sehun seperti itu."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**Chapter lalu kependekan yah?  
><strong>

**Mianhae mianhae.. soalnya ide author ngilang dan author janji ngepost ff pas si Kkamjong ultah.**

**di chapter ini udah author panjangin dan semoga reader suka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review please?**


End file.
